1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices which utilize ultraviolet radiation and, more particularly, to a portable fluid container with an integral ultraviolet lighting system powered by direct current.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most basic necessities for human life is water. While large scale filtering and purification plants do a superb job of keeping a supply of fresh, clean water to most humans, there are times when such access is not handy. These times occur while camping, hunting, fishing and during other outdoor activities at remote conditions. They also occur while traveling to locations where water quality is questionable such as overseas locations. While such methods as portable filters and iodine tablets do exist to help in the filtering process, some bacteria and germs are still present. Ultraviolet light has proven to be an effective disinfection method for such bacteria and germs but such ultraviolet systems require connection to the AC power grid and are not suitable for remote locations.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents an ultraviolet radiation for disinfecting potable water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,439 issued in the name of Oleskow
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,395 issued in the name of Kuennan et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,477 issued in the name of Yen
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,799 issued in the name of Mortenson
The following patents describe a portable water disinfecting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,551 issued in the name of Stern
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,008 issued in the name of Dawson
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,394 issued in the name of Markham discloses a water treatment system ultraviolet bulb voltage monitor circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,754 issued in the name of Chen describes an ultraviolet lamp assembly for destroying microorganisms in aquarium water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,768 issued in the name of Fischer et al. discloses a battery-operated water purification system.
Consequently, a need exists for a means by which water can be disinfected by ultraviolet light without connection to an AC power source.